


Let's Roll

by beaniek4



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Pre-Slash, School Dances, This takes place during the dance, but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniek4/pseuds/beaniek4
Summary: Zach has done so much for him in the past several months, and he feels the least he can do is help Zach feel less lonely on a special occasion such as this.Without waiting for Zach to respond to his first question, he blurts out a second one. “Do you wanna dance with me?”





	Let's Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the "The Night We Met" scene.

“For someone who taught me how to dance, you don’t seem very happy to be here,” Alex says as he approaches Zach, who’s slumped in a chair watching everyone else with a bored expression. His eyes flit up to Alex and he manages a small laugh.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Zach replies softly, “I mean, I’m happy, but— I don’t know, it just seems silly, you know, after everything that’s happened.” He looks down at his fidgeting hands, breathing out a sigh.

Alex uses his cane to walk over to the chair next to Zach and sits down in it, keeping his eyes on the other. “Don’t you think we kinda deserve it though? It feels like it’s been forever since we could actually breathe.”

It’s true. With the trial, Bryce, and everyone dealing with their own shit, there didn’t seem to have been much time to chill without feelings of stress. Alex himself couldn’t manage to go back to a seemingly normal life, mostly because of the effects from his suicide attempt. It was impossible for him to look forward, especially when he was kept in the dark on so many things because people felt it was what was best for him.

Zach also had his own issues, Alex realizes. While it was shitty of him to remain friends with the most despicable people, Alex had come to understand that it gave Zach an advantage to try and bring Bryce down. The stress of his mom and his reputation were major reasons as well, but what matters now is that he’s here. He’s here on their side, not Bryce’s.

Suddenly, Alex has a thought. Maybe the reason that Zach was feeling down, even in such a joyful environment, was him being lonesome. He only recently admitted to the past relationship between him and Hannah, and having to relive those moments in court must’ve brought back memories that were probably hard to think about, memories full of things he missed and regretted. It doesn’t help that he’s here at a dance without anyone to actually be with. Alex decides he’ll change that. Zach has done so much for him in the past several months, and he feels the least he can do is help Zach feel less lonely on a special occasion such as this.

Without waiting for Zach to respond to his first question, he blurts out a second one. “Do you wanna dance with me?”

That has Zach whipping his head up and looking at Alex. His face is laced with confusion and bewilderment. “Really? Shouldn’t you be dancing with Jess?” he asks slowly, as if he still can’t quite believe what he heard.

Alex lets out a sad laugh. “Well, uh... she kinda ditched me. For Justin, I’m sure. Not that I blame her, I guess. I don’t know.” He shrugs his shoulders as he says that. “But that’s not the point. Do you wanna dance? I’m sure it’d beat just sitting around here.”

Despite himself, Zach can’t help but smile. Alex can feel his own face breaking out into a grin. “I guess so. Someone’s gotta keep you on your feet, right?” Zach jokes as he stands up. Alex laughs at that and also manages to get up, one of his hands grasping Zach’s arm. Zach convinces him to leave the cane and then leads him to the dance floor.

Zach takes the lead, putting his hands on Alex’s waist and hip, just as he had taught Alex to do not too long ago. Alex rolls his eyes at Zach for that, but goes along with it anyway, resting his hands on Zach’s shoulders, not actually caring about what role he’s in. All that truly matters to him right now is making sure Zach has a good time tonight as well. He wants Zach to understand how important he is to others, especially himself.

They fall into a steady rhythm, taking small steps as they slow dance in their own little circle. It’s nice. Alex finds himself able to relax even more as he manages to keep up with Zach’s slow pace, proud that he’s barely stumbling at all without his cane. Maybe it’s because he fully trusts Zach to keep him upright, to help him move around properly. The thought makes Alex’s heart swell and he finds himself resting his head on Zach’s shoulder without really thinking about it. He’s not thinking at all really. It’s as if his mind has gone blank, all traces of negative thoughts suddenly gone.

Then there’s running going on in his peripheral vision and he sees his friends panicking in the corner of the room. Something big is happening—or going to happen—and it makes Alex stop his movements. Zach looks at him worriedly, probably thinking he’s gotten tired, but then he follows Alex’s gaze and sees the commotion. Clay, who has fear etched into his features, suddenly runs out of the gym while Jessica and Justin start locking doors. Then Justin speed-walks his way over to Alex and Zach, and Alex can’t help but notice how disheveled his hair and clothes are. It seems his intuition about him and Jess had been right. Not that it matters much anymore, especially since there seems to be a more pressing issue.

“Justin, what’s going on?” Zach asks as he pulls away from Alex.

“We think Tyler’s planning on shooting up the place, but we can’t tell anyone. Clay said he’s going to handle it or some shit,” Justin explains, clearly worried.

“What the fuck? That’s crazy. Does he really think he can win against a gun?” Alex can feel himself growing anxious at the thought of a school shooting, and his bad hand starts to slightly tremble. He curses his body’s lack of function control. There’s no time to be pissed about it right now, though. What’s more important is finding a way out of this mess and possibly help change what seems to be in store for them.

“We’ve gotta do something. We can’t just let him go alone,” Alex adds on.

“Jess and I are gonna see if we can help somehow,” Justin replies, not giving him or Zach a chance to respond before running off. Alex is about to say some witty retort that’d go unheard by the person it’s directed at until he feels Zach dragging him along towards one of the walls. He stammers out curses as he feels his left leg start to hurt at the forcefulness of Zach’s actions. They’re at the wall now, and Zach basically makes him sit against it while he makes a phone call.

Alex wants to ask him what the hell he’s planning, but instead he stays quiet as he looks around at the large dancing crowd. Almost everyone is completely unaware of the possible danger coming to them, and that fact alone has Ales gritting his teeth in anger. He wants to be able to help. He knows Clay, Jess, and Justin are going to try stopping Tyler, but there’s only so much they can do when up against someone with guns. He finds it unfair that they have this knowledge and could potentially prevent another tragedy from occurring, yet choose to take matters into their own hands instead of relying on the police. Then again, the system isn’t always on their side, if Hannah’s and Jessica’s trials are anything to go by. Although he’s still sure that contacting the officials and having everyone evacuate or hide would be a much better option than allowing three of their own to attempt to talk someone out of committing mass murder.

“I just got off the phone with Justin,” Zach says, breaking Alex out of his thoughts. “Apparently Clay’s succeeding at reasoning with Tyler.”

At least there’s some good news, but who knows how long that’ll last.

“What do you think’s gonna happen?” Alex asks quietly, looking up at Zach. The other boy sighs and kneels down in front of Alex, resting his elbows on his knees as he tries to think up a response.

“I’m not really sure, man, but... no matter what, I’ll try to keep you safe.”

Alex can’t deny the warmth that bloomed in his chest from those words. Despite the fact that they’re all in a dangerous situation at the moment, he realizes that he truly does feel safe with Zach. He does believe that the other will protect him if need be.

Not that he’d ever say that aloud. “So you’re my knight in shining armor then?” he asks jokingly, even though the statement would actually be close to the truth in these circumstances.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. Although you’re definitely no damsel in distress,” Zach quips back. They’re smiling at each other once again.

There are sirens in the distance—someone must’ve called the police despite Clay’s protest. It makes sense, though. To have complete faith in Clay’s ability to somehow stop a school shooting by himself would be crazy. It seems other students have taken notice now that the sounds are getting closer to the school rather than just something heard in passing. They probably think someone here got drunk and injured somewhere. Although, even though they’re all clueless about what’s going on outside, a few of them have stopped dancing and look perturbed by it all, knowing something is wrong. If only they knew.


End file.
